


A Korralin Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Lin Beifong Badass of the Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Korralin Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, this is really more about furthering and embelleshing the respect-based relationship Lin and Korra seemed to be developing after episode 6, rather than something romantic. We didn't get a lot of it and it seemed like after Lin saved Korra and Tenzin had told her to lighten up everything was fine between them, and I was a bit disappointed in that.

            Korra sat on the steps of the pavilion, watching Lin practise on the outdoor arena in the complex.

            Two days after restoring her bending, and she was still taking it back.

            Lin pushed the boulders she was using in front of her, compiled them into one giant monolith, and then cut it apart with her metal cables.

            Korra watched the debris fall to the ground.  The resounding crash reverberated through her bones.

            After Lin cleared off the arena she made her way over to the pavilion and sat on the stairs opposite Korra.

            “So, I always wondered,” Korra said, “why do you use those cables for the police force?”

            Lin looked at her from the corner of her eye.  “It was a choice my mother made,” she said.  “When Republic City was still early in its development, she needed something compact and easily accessed.”  She grabbed a towel from the floor and wiped her face off then wrapped it around her neck.  “You can’t just churn up the ground of a city still laying _down_ the ground.”

            Korra chuckled.  “Heh, yeah…”

            Lin turned to her.  “Ever considered learning how to metalbend?”

            “Oh, yeah, of course!” Korra said.  “It was actually pretty amazing seeing them for the first time in the city, and I’d always heard stories from Katara and the White Lotus and—” she caught herself and cleared her throat.  “Well, that is, if you… think you’d be willing to teach me?”

            Lin smiled.  “If you think you could beat me in a fight.”


End file.
